Dark Inheritance
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Mokuba is chosen for a dark destiny. COMPLETE.
1. The Replacement

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Bret is mine.**

Chapter One\- The Replacement

The group of four gathered around a bed upon which lay a pale, elderly man with a long gray beard. His breathing was shallow, but steady. Indeed, if not for his breathing, one would have thought him already dead. The sob of a child prompted the man to open his eyes, turn his head, and smile at her. "Do not weep, Chris. I have lived for a long, long time. Now, it seems it is time for me to go."

"You can't go, grandfather," Chris sobbed. "We can live forever."

"Eternity can last," said Chris' father. "But it's no guarantee."

"Spoken like my son. But my wisdom and experience must be preserved by tomorrow night or it will be lost by the following morning."

"Fear not Master Ironheart," a third spoke up. "We'll get your replacement."

"You will bring the one that _I_ decide," Ironheart said, his voice strong and hard despite his condition. "I say my son, Dartz, will be the head of the Ruling Council. My replacement must be someone young who has endured through adversity. Furthermore, he or she must be a child, a pre-teen at the most."

Chris brightened and grinned, fangs glinting in the light. "Oh, grandfather, I think I know the perfect replacement. He's in my class at school. He lost his parents when he was really young and was mistreated by his stepfather and sometimes his older brother. He's really nice."

"All that and still pure of heart? Very good, Chris. He will be my replacement. Bring him here after school tomorrow or before dark."

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good morning, Mokuba," called a few students as the younger Kaiba brother entered his classroom. He waved back happily. He was glad that Seto insisted that Mokuba attend public school as opposed to the private education he had endured. Seto's education had prevented him from interacting and befriending people his own age and he didn't want that for Mokuba. The point was Mokuba had friends and he was happy.

"Morning, Chris," he said cheerfully as he took his seat beside a brunette girl with whom he had developed a close friendship.

Chris looked over, her eyes slightly puffy and red-rimmed. "Morning, Mokuba," she said mournfully.

"What's wrong, Chris?" he asked, concerned.

"It's my grandpa. He's dying and I don't know what to do. I don't have anyone to support me."

"That's not true. You have your father and you have me."

"Father has withdrawn ever since Grandfather fell ill. I do appreciate your support, Mokuba. Can I…ask a favor?"

"Sure, anything. I mean, what is it?"

"Could you maybe, possibly visit me after school? Or maybe a weekend sleepover?"

Mokuba was surprised, but hid it. "I'll have to call my brother and if he says yes, I'll need to pack a bag. I'd like to stay the weekend and support you during this awful time."

"It would mean a lot to me if you can come."

"I suppose you can go," Kaiba said on the phone, his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"Really, Seto?"

"If you want to support your friend, you should do what you can. I'm not one who knows how to make friends or be a friend, but even I know that one should support their friends."

"True," Mokuba agreed. "Okay. Chris and I will come by so I can pack a bag and maybe Roland can drive us to her house."

"Sounds like a plan. Just be careful, have fun, and be home by Sunday afternoon."

"Okay, big brother. Bye." Mokuba hung up and went to find Chris to tell her he could spend all weekend at her place. After school, Roland picked up both kids and drove to the mansion. Mokuba dashed upstairs, dropped his school bag, and put his essentials in it. He pondered about his clothes for a moment. _Perhaps I should pack enough black clothes and a suit in case Chris' grandpa died while I'm there._ He nodded as he packed his clothes, changing his outfit to a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He grabbed the bag, ran downstairs, out the front door, into the car, and Roland drove to Chris' house.

Chris looked Mokuba up and down as they entered the house. "You look cool, Mokuba. Black suits you."

"Uh, thanks. I've also got a suit just in case…you know."

"Yes. That's…good planning." Chris led Mokuba upstairs and to a spare room. She watched him as he put his things away. _Oh, yes. He's perfect for a replacement. Soon, grandfather's knowledge, wisdom, and memories will belong to Mokuba and he will be a vampire on the Ruling Council. My close friend; a vampire and a council member and in time, he will be a dark cruel vampire like the rest of the convent._

Chris then gave Mokuba a tour of the house, careful to avoid revealing the underground floors where the rest of the convent lived- at least at night. In order to blend in, they lived among their victims during the day. When not at their jobs, at school, or claiming a victim, they existed at the convent. She had finished the tour when her father approached with the other two council members, Isis and Rafael. "Chris, Father wants to see us and meet your guest." He nodded to Mokuba.

"Of course, Father. Mokuba, this is my father, Dartz. And these are Isis and Rafael."

"Hi," Mokuba said, not sure what relation they were to Chris and Dartz.

The adults nodded and Dartz said, "Come on." He led the way and Mokuba decided that Dartz did indeed seem distant with his daughter. _As cold as it sounds, I hope Chris' relationship with Dartz improves after her grandpa's dead._

He followed the others into a room where a pale elderly man lay on a bed, coughing slightly. He turned his head as the group entered, his eyes locked on Mokuba. _Yes. Chris was right. He's perfect._ "Come closer, my boy," he said.

The young Kaiba complied and Ironheart held out a hand and took the boy's hand when he stuck it out. He held it and smiled. "Chris has told me about you, Mokuba. She is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry we're meeting like this."

"Indeed." His eyes seemed to focus on something behind Mokuba and nodded, releasing the hand.

Mokuba felt his arms being pinned behind him and he struggled as Ironheart slowly got to his feet. He approached the struggling boy. "Relax, Mokuba. I am going to give you a couple of gifts before I pass away in the morning."

"Gifts?" Mokuba repeated.

"Yes." Ironheart lunged forward and bit Mokuba's neck, which elicited a scream. He sucked up some of the boy's blood before pulling back. "The first gift has now been given. By drinking a little of your blood and leaving you alive, you will be a vampire; my replacement on the convent's Ruling Council."

"A…vampire?" Mokuba managed to say before gasping as he felt his heart slowing and his incisors sharpening and lengthening.

"Correct. I had the misfortune of meeting a vampire hunter not too long ago. I killed him but not before he pressed a silver cross to my body." He lifted his shirt to reveal a red cross shaped burn mark on his chest over the heart. "I am dying of silver poisoning. I will be dead in the morning, but I must choose a replacement. Someone to turn and pass on all my wisdom, knowledge, and memories. I had decided that a child would be my replacement while my son, Dartz will be Head of the Council. Your place will be after Chris and before Isis and Rafael." He paused as Mokuba groaned and he heard the boy's heart beat to a stop. He saw the skin pale slightly, the fangs were fully grown, and when he looked into the eyes, he saw the dark vampire nature swirling in them before dissipating.

"Now that you are a vampire, the blood I took from you has been absorbed by the rest of the blood in me. Now, to pass on all I know to you so that it will not be lost. The absorption of your blood will make the passing of my knowledge easier to accomplish."

Mokuba was at a loss as to why it was important for his blood to mix with the blood in Ironheart, save for what the elderly vampire had said. He watched as Dartz stuck a large syringe into Ironheart's neck and withdraw a large amount of blood. He passed it to Chris who handed him a second large syringe and he stuck it into the elder. When he withdrew the second syringe, he guided his now weakened father to the bed before approaching Mokuba, Chris right behind him.

He held up the first syringe. "The poison in my father's body is not contained in these syringes. In them, however, is blood that holds 10, 000 years of knowledge that my father had. Now it will belong to you. It will take tonight and all day tomorrow for your mind to assimilate it." Dartz stuck the needled into Mokuba's neck and injected the blood into him before removing it and repeating it with the second syringe.

Mokuba's eyes widened as a jumble of images and information flashed through his mind. They sped by so quickly and made no sense to him. His head started to throb and he felt dizzy as he passed out.


	2. Memories and Knowledge

Chapter Two\- Memories and Knowledge

Mokuba's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp. He looked around to see that he was in his temporary bedroom. _How did I get here? I remember being turned into a vampire, being injected with blood and passing out. Speaking of which, how long have I been out?_

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. They were still throbbing slightly, but the pain was fading. _Dartz said it would take one night and one day for my new knowledge to be fully integrated into my existing knowledge._ He took a deep breath and let it out, eyes still closed. He suddenly saw Ironheart as a young man battling people and monsters, then him getting married, the raising of Dartz, the birth of Chris, and the three of them becoming vampires.

His eyes opened, amazed at what he saw. _Wow, I saw their human lives. It was like I was there! If I'm seeing that, then it must mean that all 10, 000 years of knowledge is mine and Ironheart is dead. I'm ready to truly be a vampire or at least I will once I access my knowledge on the subject._ He shut his eyes and let the information he needed to wash over him. A knock prompted him to open his eyes and call, "Enter."

Rafael opened the door and bowed deeply. "Master Mokuba, you are needed. Master Dartz wants to introduce you to the convent so that you will know those the council rules and the convent will know their new council member."

"Thank you, Rafael." Mokuba got up and preceded Rafael out the door. He moved through the house with utter confidence; he knew where every hidden door to the undergrounds levels were and to what floor they led. He felt confident, wise, and experienced in a way he had never known before and it was a wonderful feeling.

Rafael followed his new vampire master. He had been the last one chosen to be on the Council and it had been Master Ironheart who had turned him. The methods of turning people were only two: The Council turns people by only drinking a little of the victim's blood and leaving them alive while the convent drinks a little blood and then feeds the victim some of their blood. _But we only choose a few people to turn. We can't have too many members, it would attract too much attention and would endanger the convent. Of course, Mokuba knows that. He knows everything Ironheart did._

Mokuba marched up to the door that led to the Council Chamber floor, opened it, and descended down to a pair of double doors. He opened them and strolled down a long red carpet that led to a raised platform upon which sat five chairs. He saw vampires, at least two dozen, on either side of the carpet and thanks to his new memoires, he knew their names, their occupations, and when they were turned. He ascended the steps and stood in front of the chair between Chris and Isis while Rafael stood in front of the last chair as the other three rose.

Dartz raised his arms. "Convent brothers and sisters! As you know, our beloved Head, Ironheart, passed away this morning. However, his knowledge and experience lives on in our new council member, Mokuba and I will lead as the new Head of the Ruling Council."

Mokuba slept all of the following morning away and awoke with enough time to shower, change clothes, and pack his bag before Roland drove up to take him home. "Remember, you'll need blood tonight," Chris said before the door opened.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. The blood I had the other night was enough for last night only. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He left the house, hopped in the car and was headed home. He didn't have to go back to the convent tonight; it was one of the perks of being on the council and also because his brother would noticed his constant absences. It would be hard enough getting out to get his nightly blood. _I will be able to return to the convent on the weekends. I'll leave once Seto's asleep and claim I went out early in the morning._

"How was the sleepover?" Seto asked at dinner.

"It was fun. I learned a lot about Chris and her family. Her grandpa shared a lot of stories…before he died in his sleep early Saturday morning."

"I see. That's too bad. When's the funeral?"

"Next weekend. Chris wants me there for emotional support." Of course, there was no funeral as Ironheart had been buried shortly after he died. Mokuba knew this, even though he had been unconscious at the time. _I know so much, it's just amazing. Of course, it's not like his knowledge will take over mine and I essentially become Ironheart. What I now know will be available for me to call upon when I need it and I'll see as if I was there or if I saw it on TV._

Mokuba pressed his ear to his brother's bedroom door and heard steady even breathing: Seto was asleep. He quickly dashed down the stairs, deactivated the security system, and was out the front door. He was fully prepared to get his blood. He knew he couldn't take a little and leave the victim alive; that would turn the person into a vampire. _Interesting that the convent can turn by feeding the victim their blood while the council feeds and leaves the victim alive. I know why that is: The council has great responsibility to the convent to keep them safe and therefore their turning method cannot be taken lightly._ Mokuba stuck to the shadows to avoid detection as it was late and children were supposed to be in bed. He found a suitable victim, drained her dry, and quickly returned home to get some rest.

Seto had no idea that Mokuba was a vampire ro that he had just killed his first victim. Indeed, he hadn't noticed that Mokuba looked a little paler, had slightly longer incisors, and that his eyes had darkened a little. Mokuba couldn't believe it: He knew Seto could be oblivious at times, but not to this degree. "Seto, are you all right?" he asked as he ate his breakfast.

Kaiba looked up from the newspaper. "What?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mokuba. I just have a lot on my mind. I have an important board meeting this afternoon."

"Oh."

"Are you all right? You seem a bit pale."

"I'm all right. Too much time indoors, I guess."

Mokuba nodded a hello to Chris as he entered the classroom. She returned the gesture before the teacher entered the room, ready to start the day. The lessons in the morning were interesting and, to a bright kid like Mokuba, easy to understand and do. He ate a quick lunch before tackling some of the homework already assigned. _You know, I just noticed that I'm not eating a lot; just enough to not attract attention. I live by drinking blood and I must target people. A blood bank will not do._

Lunch ended and the teacher began the next subject: History. He began to lecture about Japan's feudal times, and Mokuba's eyes glazed over. He didn't need to listen, he already knew all about that time period. He noticed next to him that Chris' eyes had also glazed over. It made sense: She had as much knowledge as he did; he only had about fifty or sixty years more. _History isn't interesting anymore; not when I already know 10, 000 years of history._ As the lesson continued, Mokuba turned his attention to getting his nightly blood. He determined that draining his victim would not be necessary. He could take a little and leave the victim alive by not using his fangs to draw blood. _I can use a knife and remove memory of the attack as well as the injury. Yes, that's what I'll do._


	3. Vampire Lifestyle

Chapter Three\- Vampire Lifestyle

"Mokuba," Chris called after school.

"What's up?" he asked as she caught up with him and they started walking.

"I have something for you. It belonged to my grandfather." She reached into her bag and pulled out a sheathed dagger.

"Wow," he said as he took the item. He admired the intricate designs on the sheath and images of Ironheart acquiring it and using it over several millennia flashed through his mind. "So, this belongs to me now?"

"That's right. Oh and we need you this weekend for Council Duty."

"I'll be there. I told Seto that you were holding a funeral then."

_This is a superb weapon,_ Mokuba thought as he unsheathed the dagger and expertly turned it in his hand. It was long, at least twelve inches, slender, and ended with a razor-sharp tip. The blade was made of hardened unbreakable steel while the hilt and handle were solid gold. The sheath itself was made of hardened onyx complete with a loop on the back, indicating that it could be worn on a belt. _I can definitely put this to good use._

Mokuba got his chance that night. He selected a random human and dealt a blow to a pressure point that would leave him unconscious for at least fifteen minutes. He pulled out the dagger and stabbed two holes in the neck. Blood started to well up and Mokuba brought his mouth to the holes and started to drink. Once he had consumed all he wanted, he healed the mark, removed memory of the attack, and returned home.

He sighed in satisfaction as he laid in bed. He felt slightly tired and yet wide awake at the same time. He decided to examine his knowledge of vampires more closely. His first question was why and how the two turning methods developed. He knew the Council's turning method served to empathize their responsibility to the convent's security and well-being. But how did the convent's turning method come about?

_Evolution,_ his mind answered. _The Council's method was necessary in the past to insure the rise of the vampire race. Once it was clear that the race would survive, the turning method evolved. Only the Council retains the old method. Isis and Rafael gained the old method through Ironheart's bite and will just as I did. Aside from insuring five council members, the turning of new convent members falls to the convent who receives orders to do so by the Council._

_ The Council decides on adding new members, resolving disputes between members, and teaching new members to name a few. I look forward to the weekend._

Mokuba continued to go to school, dig through his knowledge, and attack people for his blood. Each attack made him darker and revealed the dark cruel side of vampires to him. It compelled him to make him attack viciously and he did so with no concern since he could remove memory of the attack from his victim. By the time he arrived at the convent Friday afternoon, he was a cruel vampire and his darkness was indicated by his eyes; they were no longer light gray but rather dark gray like storm clouds.

"Ah, Mokuba, you're here. Excellent," Dartz commented as the young vampire entered the Council Chamber. A round table now sat on the platform and the chairs were grouped around it. Dartz stood on the side opposite the stairs with Chris and Rafael to his left while there was an empty chair on his right between him and Isis: That was clearly his spot. He took his seat and looked at Dartz as the Head sat.

"I will start by saying that the way my father conducted our meetings will continue. We need to decide if we need to add new members. I personally see no need for our collective knowledge pool is quite impressive."

"I have to disagree, Father," Chris said. "Teachers are making use of different types of technology to teach the students."

"She's right," Mokuba put in. "Plus, new technology is being created quickly these days. A member who is in constant contact with these devices would be useful. For one thing, a lot of places have security cameras. Such things could make it harder to feed undetected."

Dartz interlaced his fingers and appeared thoughtful for a moment before he smiled slightly. "Well spoken, you two. Isis, Rafael, your thoughts?"

"I agree with them," Rafael said. "Humans are showing interest in technological careers and the speed with which they are developed is astonishing. A member already well-versed in this field will be useful."

Isis, however, shook her head. "Surely, one or more of our current members can work a job in the field and learn about the technology."

"True, Isis, but those best-suited based on age are expected to be expert with the current technology. I say a tech-savvy human will join our convent."

"Do you have one in mind, Master Dartz?" Rafael asked.

"No. However, if any of you have one in mind, do let me know and the Council will discuss it." The others nodded. "Good. Now, to another matter: Ironheart's will. I looked it over earlier in the week and found it simple. His body has been buried as our convent's tradition dictated. His knowledge has already been passed to Mokuba as has the dagger. There is one final item that Father had stated be given to his replacement." Dartz reached down under the table and pulled up a sword sheathed in a black scabbard, its leather wrapped handle visible above it. A thick leather strap indicated that the sword was to be worn on the back. Dartz held the sword in both hands and handed it to Mokuba who took it in both hands and inclined his head in thanks before hanging it on the back of his chair.

Suddenly, the chamber doors burst open and an angry vampire stormed in. He looked to be in his thirties, but Mokuba knew him. His name was Bret and he was turned three hundred years ago. He worked as a bouncer at a dance club where he learned what music people were into and provided the Council with his findings. Dartz rose from his seat as Bret stopped at the platform's steps. "Bret, why have you come here tonight?"

"I must file an objection, Master Dartz. It is over Master Ironheart's choice of replacement."

"You disagree with his choice?"

"Correct. It is my belief that he could have chosen one of the convent to be on the Council."

"That is not how it is done. The members of the Council must be one who turn by feeding and leaving the person alive. You turn people by feeding them your blood. Master Ironheart, Chris, and I were the first vampires and it was Master Ironheart's bite and will that gave Isis, Rafael, and Mokuba the ability to turn people the same way he did."

"You could change the law Master Dartz. There is no need to keep them."

Dartz raised an eyebrow as he turned to his fellow members. "Could I? Council, who believes the laws should be changed?"

The members exchanged looks but no one raised their hand or stood up. "No one?" Dartz said and then turned to Bret. "I'm sorry, but the current laws remain."

Bret scowled. "Master Dartz, I firmly believe that Master Mokuba is too young vampire-wise to be on the Council."

"It is true that Mokuba has been a vampire for only a week, but I sense that he is dark and cruel like the rest of us. Very impressive for a newly-turned. My father chose Mokuba based on Chris' recommendation and when he first laid eyes on him."

"I am sorry Master Dartz, but I simply cannot accept this."

"That's too bad." Dartz had stepped down to Bret's side and put a hand on his shoulder before gripping the arm and pinning it behind Bret's back, effectively immobilizing him and forcing him to his knees. "However, it is not your place to question the decisions of the Council or its members. To do so, is to be punished with death." Dartz looked meaningfully at Mokuba.

He stood, went behind his chair, and drew his sword from its scabbard before approaching Bret. While silver was the main weakness for vampires, being impaled through the brain or being decapitated were also way to kill a vampire. Mokuba didn't hesitate; he swung the sword in a swift vertical motion and sliced straight through Bret's neck. Bret's head slid off his shoulders and thudded to the floor.


	4. Council Discussion

Chapter Four\- Council Discussion

Dartz looked at Chris with satisfaction as Isis and Rafael dealt with Bret's remains while Mokuba went out to get his blood. "My, he was brutal in killing Bret. It was quite cruel and honestly, I would have killed Bret the same way, but as his complaint was toward Mokuba it was fitting for him to deal the punishment."

"I would have as well, Father. It's clear he was meant to be one of us."

"Indeed. I look forward to his future opinions and contributions."

Mokuba spent the entire weekend at the convent, returning Sunday afternoon after attacking someone for their blood. He concealed his sword under his bed while his dagger went into his school bag; waiting until dark to attack wasn't necessary. He knew how to avoid detection and attention. His daytime attacks required the use of his dagger, but he far preferred nighttime so he could use his fangs and suck his victim dry. He reveled in his cruelty, but had to conceal it from Kaiba. The only problems was sometimes Kaiba was aware of situations that could threaten Mokuba's safety.

"Mokuba, I need you to either come home or to my office after school. I'm concerned about the report of a murderer roaming the area."

"A murderer?" Mokuba repeated.

"I guess you haven't heard. He sometimes strikes during the day usually after school, but he mostly strikes at night. The police have yet to identify him as the fingerprints have either badly smudged or wiped clean. I need to know where you are until he's caught. I'll have Roland take you to school and pick you up afterwards."

"Okay, Seto." Once alone in his room, Mokuba scowled. _Seto's getting in the way of my feeding, though he doesn't know it. I won't be able to feed after school, so nighttime will have to do. Hmm, hard to believe that I was turned two weeks ago and soon it will be three weeks. The Council's met a couple of times to discuss tech-savvy humans, but neither one met everyone's approval. Wait…Seto's tech-savvy and the company president. He could be our new member! I can't believe I didn't suggest it at the first meeting. I need to get to the convent and tell Dartz._

Mokuba found it difficult to go to the convent over the next few days. Kaiba was being overprotective of his little brother. He had Roland watch Mokuba unit Kaiba came home and then he would keep an eye on him. It was only when Kaiba was asleep that he dared to slip out and feed. By Friday, three weeks after being turned, Mokuba asked Roland to stop by Chris' house. "I want to see how she's doing. She hasn't been in school for several days," he lied. "Just for an hour. Please?"

"All right. I'll stay outside and keep an eye on the front door."

Mokuba brightened. "Thanks, Roland."

Mokuba was soon through the front door and met up with Dartz in the hall near the door leading to the Council Chamber's level. "Mokuba, always a pleasure to see you."

"I'm afraid I don't have much time; only an hour. My brother's being overprotective of me because of a supposed murderer," Mokuba said bitterly and with annoyance.

"Yes, well, occasionally humans do notice our victims but never suspect vampires are responsible. So, what brings you here?"

"I have a suggestion of a tech-savvy human, unless another one's already been selected."

"If there had been, Chris would have told you so we could all vote. Go ahead to the Council Chamber. I'll summon the others."

Several minutes later, the Council was gathered. "Mokuba doesn't have long to stay, so let's start now. Mokuba, you have a suggestion for our new member."

"I do. I suggest my brother, Seto Kaiba."

"Your brother?" Rafael repeated.

"Yes. He's brilliant with technology and he's the president of Kaiba Corp."

"A company president?" Isis said. "That's an impressive accomplishment. I like the sound of that." Rafael and Chris nodded.

"All right. So, all in favor?" Dartz raised his hand and the other four followed suite. "Done. Seto Kaiba will be one of us. Mokuba, would you like to be the one to turn him? You have never turned before and you'll be able to get close to him."

"I would be honored."

"Good. Once he's a vampire, bring him here so that we can meet him and tell him the rules of the convent."

"I will."

"I'll see you to the front door." Dartz led Mokuba upstairs. "Is your brother anything like you? I mean, before you turned?"

"No. He's usually cold and a little cruel toward his employees. The only time he shows compassion is when he's with me."

"Ah, so he is already a bit cruel. Excellent. No one will notice any difference. You do know that his compassion for you may diminish or vanish completely once he's become dark and cruel, but he will end up following your orders instead of you following his decisions."

Mokuba grinned. "Excellent." He hopped in the car and leaned back satisfied. The council approved of his choice and once the time was right, he would turn his brother into a vampire.

"Welcome home, big brother," Mokuba greeted a grim-faced Kaiba, the latter's face changing to a loving smile.

"Thanks, Mokuba."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a difficult contract." He nodded to the briefcase in his hand. The brothers headed to Kaiba's home office.

"What's the contract about?"

Kaiba looked at Mokuba, surprised. "Since when do you care about contracts?"

"Well, I am the vice-president. I think it's time for me to understand them as they are an important part of any company."

Kaiba had to admit that Mokuba had a point, but it was a bit disconcerting to see his little brother growing up. "The contract is about the acquisition of more land for Kaibaland. The owners of that land are willing to sell at a lower price in return for their names being displayed at key points of the expansion's layout. Naturally, I don't want to do that." Kaiba sat at his desk, opened his case, and spread out the contract and the blueprints of the park layout while Mokuba stood beside him and studied the papers.

"Well, Seto, I guess you could employ your icy business attitude. Make it clear that the land won't be theirs once it's sold. You could write in an addition with a loophole about displaying their names in the layout.

"Yes," Kaiba said slowly. "I had considered employing the usual underhanded tricks, but was undecided as I thought about being honest. Thank you, Mokuba. I will take your suggestions and add my usual tactics to the deal."

"You're welcome, Seto." Mokuba sat on a nearby couch, pulled out his history book, and opened it, pretending to be reading. In point of fact, he was planning when he would turn Kaiba. _I think I'll wait until next weekend. Hmm, if I show more interest in business, it'll make my being near Seto seem so natural, no one will suspect my true intention until it's too late_.


	5. The Turn

Chapter Five\- The Turn

Mokuba went out that night, got his blood, and returned home to sleep. He rose several hours later, ate breakfast, and then went looking for Kaiba. He found him in his home office; Kaiba was determined to watch out for Mokuba since the murderer was still at large. Mokuba didn't mind anymore as in a week, Kaiba wouldn't be so protective of him.

Mokuba brought a chair over next to Kaiba's and sat down to watch his brother work. He wasn't completely faking his interest; some of the work brought out Mokuba's cruel streak in a subtle way and allowed him to employ some of his knowledge in a way that impressed Kaiba but also made the brunette a little suspicious. _Mokuba's exhibiting a wisdom beyond his years. Hell, it's even beyond __my__ years. He's been behaving strangely recently. Spending a lot of time at Chris's house, showing interest in my work, displaying unusual amounts of wisdom, and a cruel streak I never would have thought him capable of having. Is it possible that I'm influencing him without realizing it?_

"Mokuba, don't you find some of the things you're saying to be a bit…mean? Cruel, even?"

"What do you mean? I'm just following your lead."

"Mokuba, I don't want you to be like me. I do want you to run the company someday, but in a more understanding, compassionate way."

"Compassion has no place in the world of business, does it?"

"Not right now, but one can hope for a better future."

"Seto, you okay? You're talking mushy and that's not like you."

"You're right. I guess this murderer has me worried. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh," Mokuba said softly. _That explains it. Only around me does Seto relax his guard._

"Now," Kaiba said briskly. "Take a look at this chart. I've been thinking about…"

Kaiba regained his calm and icy demeanor and was all business when showing his brother various points of the company. He noticed that Mokuba showed actual interest and reminded himself that, as vice-president, Mokuba would one day run the company. On another note, the murderer still hadn't been caught and now a mugger was on the loose as well. People were being found unconscious with their purses' or wallet's contents strewn over the ground. It seemed that the only thing being taken was cash. The victims were unable to provide any information as they had no idea who their attacker was. Kaiba didn't impose any more restrictions on Mokuba for it wasn't necessary. The boy was being driven to school and back home already.

And so, a week later Mokuba returned home from school, excited. It was finally what he dubbed Turning Day. He had it all planned out. He would be by his brother's side like he had been and when Seto showed signs of packing up for the day that was when he would strike.

He was a bit inattentive as Kaiba shared what he had done earlier in the day. Mokuba kept glancing out a window whenever Kaiba wasn't looking at him. He was anxious to turn and felt some impatience that Kaiba was taking so long to call it a day. But then, he squashed that feeling. _Seto doesn't know what I have planned and besides, I'm a vampire. I can live forever so now would be a good time to learn patience._ So, he focused on the work before him as well as Kaiba's words.

At last, as the sun was going down, Kaiba sat back and stretched his arms upward. "I think that's enough for today," he yawned.

"Yeah, we looked a lot," Mokuba said, standing up and putting the chair back where it had been.

"We did," Kaiba agreed, leaning forward to save his progress on the computer.

"You're the smartest big brother anyone could have," Mokuba said, returning to his brother's side.

"Well, naturally; especially when designing a program or a piece of technology."

"Of course." Mokuba suddenly lunged forward and bit Kaiba's neck, eliciting a scream from his brother while he sucked some blood from the brunette before pulling back and stepping away with a cold cruel smile.

Kaiba clasped a hand to his neck as he stood and stared at his brother, stunned. "Mokuba!" he gasped. "Why-?" Kaiba then gripped his chest as he felt his heart slowing.

Mokuba's smile turned into a grin at Kaiba's discomfort. "Oh, come on, it's obvious. I was turned into a vampire a month ago. Chris' grandpa was dying and he wanted a child to turn, take his place on the Ruling Council, and possess his 10, 000 years of knowledge."

"Vam…pire?" Kaiba groaned, his incisors becoming fangs.

"That's right and since I bit you and are leaving you alive, you will be a vampire, too. It was decided to turn a tech-savvy human and you were chosen."

Kaiba gasped and his eyes widened as his heart stopped and his skin paled slightly. He leveled his gaze at Mokuba who saw darkness in Kaiba's eyes before dissipating. "Mokuba, I cannot believe you did this to me."

"It wasn't just me. I suggested it, but the entire council voted unanimously. I was given the honor as I would be able to get close. You don't seem to appreciate the gift I've just given you."

"Gift!? You turned me into someone who has to drink blood to live…" He trailed off and his eyes went wide. "It was you," he said softly and with shock. "You're the murderer."

"That's right. I'm also the mugger too. Now, we need to get to Chris' house and meet the council as well as the convent."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Yes, we are," Mokuba hissed, his cruel nature surfacing. "I'm part of the Ruling Council and all vampires of the convent follows their decisions and orders. You are now part of the convent and you will listen to me. You will come with me willingly or I will knock you out and drag you there. Your choice."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Given a choice, I'll go willingly." He called Roland to bring the car around and as they headed down, he added, "What is with your angry and violent attitude?"

"It'll be yours too. Vampires are dark and cruel by nature. My anger is because of your initial refusal to listen to me."

Kaiba listened to his brother's words and could hardly believe that it was Mokuba speaking. His brother was a kind, caring person; not this cruel blood-sucking person. _And he said that I'll end up the same way. As cruel and cold as I treat my employees on occasion, I don't usually follow through with my threats of firing them; mostly because they deliver the work I expect from them. Is it possible that I'll be even crueler to them, even kill them? No, I must not give in to that._

"Roland, come back Sunday afternoon," Kaiba said as he and Mokuba got out of the car.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba," Roland said.

Kaiba watched the car drive away until he was yanked toward the front door by Mokuba. He followed him up the steps and the door opened before Mokuba could do so and Chris was on the other side. She flashed a fanged grin.

"I saw the car pull up," she said. She looked up at Kaiba. "So, this is your brother. Come on, the rest of the Council is waiting downstairs."

_Downstairs?_ Kaiba thought. _But, there's no basement._ He followed the smaller vampires to a door that he saw led down underground. It led to a set of double doors that opened up to a long red carpet that ended at a raised platform and on that platform was a round table. Across the table was a man with long aqua-colored hair. To his left was an empty chair and a blond man while to the right was another empty chair and a black-haired woman. Chris drifted to the left while Mokuba took the right seat.

"Welcome, Seto Kaiba," the aqua-colored haired man said. "I am Dartz, Head of the Ruling Council. You know Chris and Mokuba, of course. This is Rafael and this is Isis.' He gestured to the man and then the woman before gesturing to the chair across from him. "Please be seated."


	6. Convent Rules

Chapter Six\- Convent Rules

Kaiba took the offered seat, his face the picture of calm while inside he was shaking with fear and anger. He was a bit scared of facing five vampires even though he was now one of them. He was also angry about becoming a vampire; it was this group who decided his fate simply because Mokuba suggested him.

"I am sure that Mokuba told you why you were turned." Dartz said.

"He did, although you could have chosen someone else."

"We could have, but your position as a company president and your already cruel personality makes you the perfect choice.

"Now, we asked Mokuba to bring you here so that we could meet you and explain how the convent operates. First off, every member must return here by nightfall unless they work a night shift, then they come back by dawn. The point is that if one does not work or go to school, they live here."

Kaiba took in this stipulation. _So when I'm not working, I must return here._

"Oh, there is the matter of blood. You can leave long enough to get it, but that's it. Your way of getting blood is a bit different from your brother's. The council must either drain their victim or find a way to bleed them without biting. You, however, can feed without draining them."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "If I have to return here when not working or feeding then why was Mokuba able to come home?"

"That's _Master_ Mokuba. The Council commands the respect of the convent. The council is allowed to roam and you would have been suspicious if Mokuba only showed up in the morning before school and stayed here all weekend."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Right. Now, about turning. You are familiar with how Mokuba turned you. That is the Council's way. Yours involves feeding on the person and then feeding them some of your blood. However, no one turns another without the Council's approval or receiving orders from the Council."

"The Council seems to have a lot of power…Master Dartz."

"Indeed, it does. It's been that way for five hundred years."

"Five _hundred_?" Kaiba gasped.

"Yes. Rafael was turned five hundred years ago and became the fifth and final council member."

Rafael dropped his victim and softly sighed in relief. _Even after all these centuries, every attack fills me with relief, thrill, and a confirmation of my dark cruel nature._ He looked back to see Kaiba with an expression of disgust and he felt his cruel side surfacing. "Don't give me that look," he snapped. "Master Dartz said you need to drink blood tonight and assigned me to show you how."

"_Master_ Dartz? You're on the Council and call him Master?"

"It has to do with the extent of one's knowledge. Master Dartz and Mistress Chris have more knowledge than me and Master Mokuba has more than me, even though he was turned a month ago. He has all of Master Ironheart's memories, wisdom, and experience."

"Yes, he did mention that."

"Well, anyway. We need to find you a victim. It's important to feed at least a little bit every night otherwise one ends up going into a blood frenzy."

"You've seen such a thing?"

"Yes. About a hundred years after I was turned. A new member had joined us and she fed for at least a year before she chose not to drink. She didn't drink for at least a week before the frenzy took over. Her eyes went completely red, her fangs got longer, her skin paler, and all she could think about was blood. Not even feeding every night at that point could cure her; she was completely insane about drinking and about killing an entire town. Her attitude threatened our convent and Master Ironheart had no choice but to kill her."

Kaiba swallowed hard. He didn't like the sound of that and accepted that he needed to feed every night. "Okay, let's find a victim."

They moved to a different part of town and Rafael watched as Kaiba ambushed a young woman and only sucked some of her blood before pulling back. Rafael healed the mark and the two vampires left her there and returned to the convent.

Kaiba found Mokuba in the library and sat at the table across from him. The younger Kaiba looked up blandly and Kaiba saw that Mokuba's eye color was darker than he remembered. "So, all went well?" he asked.

"I didn't kill her, but I did get some blood from her." He paused for a moment as he forced himself to remember his new station in life. "Master Mokuba, Master Rafael said he witnessed a blood frenzy once before."

"Oh, yes. That is completely true."

"Is that one of the memories you received?"

"Seto, I received all of his memories. I know everything he did. That blood frenzy was a scary time for the convent."

"So I was told. It was necessary to kill her based on Master Rafael's description."

Mokuba closed the book he was reading. "I noticed that you called me by title. That's good and as it should be."

"I still don't like this lifestyle you've forced on me."

"Oh, Seto, it's not so bad. I mean, yes drinking blood is not pleasant but it is necessary. Plus, you have enhanced senses, strength, and immortality. As long as you're careful, you can live forever."

"Careful. Now, we get to it. What can kill us?"

"Impalement through the brain, decapitation, and of course silver. It was silver poisoning that killed Ironheart. A hunter had pressed a cross over his heart."

"Vampire hunters," Kaiba grunted. "_Wonderful._"

"They're not common. The one that got Ironheart was killed."

"So, crosses, stakes, and garlic are not effective?"

"Stakes can work if it hits the brain or heart."

"Of course. I noticed that Master Rafael healed the bite mark I left on the woman. Can I do that or is that a power that only the Council can do?"

"Oh, you can do that too. Everyone can; it helps conceal our existence." Mokuba stood and Kaiba followed. "Let me show you where the convent sleeps." He led the way to a door at the end of the hall on the first floor and opened it to reveal a long downward flight of stairs with earthy walls; as they descended, Kaiba felt a faintly cooler air which made sense as they were heading underground. The stairs ended at another door which Mokuba opened to reveal a large almost cavernous room where at least twenty-three other vampires were gathered; with Bret dead, Kaiba would make the twenty-fourth vampire. Numerous sleeping cots with pillows and covers were scattered about, some clearly showed that they had already been claimed. Furthermore, the room's temperature was the same as the house above it.

"Sleep tight, big brother," Mokuba said almost mockingly as he closed the door behind him as he left. Kaiba felt all eyes on him as he crossed to an unoccupied cot, laid upon it, and eventually fell asleep, ending his first night as a vampire.


	7. Control

Chapter Seven\- Control

Kaiba awoke to see that some fellow members had left the room. Others were in small groups or pairs in the room. He recognized none of them and surmised that they were turned at least a hundred years before he was born and probably had jobs that didn't make use of his company's products or technology. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling with its overhead lights. He had been turned at least twelve hours ago and learned what was expected of him as well as what he could do. He reflected on his behavior and actions last night and felt disgusted by it. _That's not how I usually act. I am Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. __No__ one runs my life or controls me. That ends here._

"It would seem that Kaiba was indeed the perfect choice," Dartz remarked to the Council. "He accepted the rules of the convent and understands the necessity of needing blood every night." He nodded to the blonde. "And I thank you for educating him, Rafael."

"Of course, Master Dartz."

Dartz noticed Mokuba frowning thoughtfully. "Problem, Mokuba?"

"There could be. Seto wasn't exactly himself last night. He might be aware of that now and he will likely start fighting back about the convent's rules."

"As long as it's the rules and not about drinking blood," Rafael said.

"Absolutely," Dartz said. "Mokuba, it will be up to you to make sure that Kaiba will be accepting of being a member of the convent."

Mokuba nodded. "I will drill it into him and I request being the one to accompany him tonight."

"Granted."

A couple of hours later, Kaiba emerged from the sleeping area and decided to explore the house. He knew where the library was but that was it. He wondered what vampires do when not working or feeding. He soon discovered that apparently vampires weren't really all that different from humans. He found one room where various games were stored. One box was labeled "checkers" while another was labeled "chess." He also saw that some table had the classic play mat for Duel Monsters carved into the wood. He knew he would be spending most of his free time in this room. He continued to look around and found a room that reminded him of a high school computer lab. There were about six desktops or laptops, each one in a separate cubicle and arranged in two rows of three. There were also two printers near the back of the room and along the walls were bookcases stacked with printer paper or files of printed materials.

He wondered over to one computer and turned it on. He didn't sit; he simply stood behind the chair and observed the screen desktop. He could hardly believe his eyes: The systems were way outdated! _Hmph, their computers need upgraded as do the printers. Fortunately, I can help with that. Monday night, after feeding, I'll start upgrading._

"Oh, there you are," came Mokuba's voice from behind him.

"I just realized that the operating systems are outdated," Kaiba replied without turning around.

"That's a small reason why someone tech-savvy was needed. The main reason is to keep us current with the latest technology and you're familiar with them as well as creating them. Just think, Seto: As a vampire, you'll live forever and will always be up to date with the latest tech."

A small smirk came to Kaiba's face as he faced his little brother. "I like the idea of living forever. I noticed the game room earlier which indicates that vampires like to play, too."

"There are also rooms with TV's, DVD's, and players, and also video game consoles with games. One can live here comfortably."

"If one doesn't mind having very little freedom."

Mokuba heard the mocking tone in his brother's voice and scowled as he seized Kaiba's trench coat and yanked the taller boy down to his level. "You have your life and you can go to work! You just have to live here when not working or feeding! It's not that bad," he snarled, his dark eyes going almost black in anger.

Kaiba yanked himself free and glared at Mokuba. "You're not going to speak to me like that. I'm the older one."

"Actually, I can speak to you like that. I'm on the Council and that means that you are to show me respect and to listen to the orders of the Council!"

Kaiba's glare transformed into a stunned look. "Mokuba," he said in an equally stunned voice.

"_Master_ Mokuba!" the shorter vampire snapped. "You will learn and accept your place in the convent even if I have to beat it into you!"

Kaiba took a step back at Mokuba's threat. His kind, loving brother was gone and a dark, cruel vampire had taken his place. "That won't be necessary."

"I would hope it's not. Now, Dartz has given me permission to accompany you on tonight's feeding. Perhaps fully draining your victim will change your perspective."

The Kaiba brothers lurked around a local dance club that was situated close to the poor section of town. Kaiba had determined that there would be very few security cameras; thus an easy place to feed. He noticed that Mokuba had a dagger on his hip and a sword on his back. _When and where did he get those?_

Remembering yet again that he had to show respect, Kaiba said, "Master Mokuba, where did you get those weapons?"

"They belonged to Ironheart and I received the dagger shortly after I was turned and I got the sword the weekend after I was turned. I find the dagger useful when I don't want to drain my victim."

"I don't doubt that."

Two pairs of footsteps drew their attentions. They crept to the edge of the alley and saw two ladies coming down the sidewalk in their direction. Mokuba licked his lips in anticipation; he planned to drain his victim just like Kaiba was, as leaving only one alive would look suspicious. The women came closer and once they drew even, both brothers seized them and hauled them into the alley.

Kaiba put a hand over the woman's mouth before sinking his fangs into her neck. He sucked hungrily, savoring the blood that entered his mouth and flowed down his throat. His enhanced hearing heard the woman's heart slowing down bit by bit until it stopped completely. She was dead as Kaiba sucked up every last drop of her blood. He dropped the body and then the world became clearer to him. He was a dark vampire who lived in a convent headed by a Ruling Council of which Mokuba was a member. He could easily run his company during the day, feed, and return to the convent every night as well as the weekend.

Mokuba released his victim's drained body before turning to his brother, whose eyes were now a darker blue and he seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you all right, Seto?"

Kaiba looked at him and smiled, the tips of his fangs exposed. "I'm fine, Master Mokuba. The world makes more sense now. I'm a dark vampire and will live at the convent when I should be."

"Excellent. Then, let us return there." The two vampires vacated the scene, the younger one having control over the elder; a control that would last for eternity.

The End


End file.
